To the sunset and back
by prisonerofstormcage
Summary: Katerine helps Her dad, the doctor with a loss, and he helps her ugh bad summary


*disclaimer I do not own doctor who or characters in doctor who, I did however come up with Katerine*

Katerine Amelia Song

I wake up to the sound of the TARDIS materializing in my room. I immediately jerk up and look to the picture of New York I have on my wall. Dad put it up so we could remember my grandparents, Amy and Rory Williams, the girl who waited and the last centurion. The picture of New York brings back so many memories, lost by time. My dad shuffles out and once I see his face I immediately get out of bed and go to hug him. I know what today is and I know we will need eachother.

"Katerine!"

"Are you okay?" I ask. But he doesn't need to answer, I know he's not. He will never be, after that day. He shakes his head. Time lords have a special way of understanding eachother without saying a thing. And I guess I should be glad about that, but I'm not. I know I need to be strong for him, my dad, my doctor, but it's hard. I should confide in him, but can't. I need to be strong because he needs someone to be strong for him. I ask know he's going to try to be strong for me. The only person I break down in front of is my boyfriend, Caspian. He is a time lord as well. So many times I go to him when my dads not here. I get pulled from my memories, my dad is talking:

"You up for anything?" He asks. He's trying to be strong, I can tell. He wants to not break down in front of me because I miss her as much as he misses her. Instead of letting my tears that are threatening out, I reply

"Sure! Where to now?"

"I don't know, let's see where she takes us!" The TARDIS swirls and my dad and I try to calm her, with no luck. It stops and my dad looks at me.

"Geronimo?"

"Geronimo!"

We walk out and I can see the sun, setting on the horizon. It was beautiful. The sky was a million different shades of orange and red. My dad walked toward it and sat down. I went to sit with him. I rest my head against his cheat and listen. It's my favorite sound, the sound of twin heartbeats. My dad leans down to kiss me on my forehead. i close my eyes and soon both of us are sleeping. It feels like an eternity that we just sit there. I wake up first and walk to the TARDIS. The first thing I see is her coat, my moms coat. I walk to it and clutch it holding it to my heart. After a long time I walk to my room and curl up In my bed. I decide to find my journal and write in it:

Today was moms birthday. I'm staying strong for dad, though. I know that's what mom would do and everyday we miss her more and more.

As I was writing little blotches of tears appeared on the thin pages. I heard the TARDIS door open and I quickly wipe my tears but it's no use, dad has already walked into my room.

"Oh, Kate, I'm so sorry." He sat on my bed and let me cry into his shirt until it was soaked. "It's okay." He traced long forgotten words on my back. It calmed me but I was still crying. "I know, Kate, it's my fault. I should have never done this. Why did I let this happen? Oh she would be so proud of you." He scoffed "River Songs daughter, you act more like her everyday. Please forgive me for the pain I've caused you. Shhh, it's okay honey. Calm down. I love you." I stopped. He had never said those three words to anyone, no one. I didn't deserve it.

"Thank you daddy." I said, my voice mimicking a three year olds.

"No proble-" he noticed the jacket. Moms jacket. I saw a tear trickle down his cheek and I hugged him tighter. He gently walked to the jacket and stroked it. He back walked over to me and took his shoes off and climbed into bed with me. He put the jacket over us and let me put my head to his chest like we did just moments before. He whispered in my ear "you don't have to act strong for me. I can handle it."

"But you needed someone to-"

"Help me"

"Yes, and I try-"

"No, it doesn't help to hold in your feelings Katerine Amelia. You can let them show."

" daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can you please stay."

"Of course," he had started to trace words again. Love, hope, heal, no fear, Katerine. I loved him, I really did, he was my dad, and my doctor. I hugged him tighter to me and he kissed me again on my forehead.


End file.
